7 Days, Flirting and Excuses
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: [DL] A week full to the limit of sexual tension, flirting, a whole load of situations, excuses for those situations. Can they make it through without losing control. Stella thinks not. [No Spoilers]
1. Monday

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed, I still don't own them. -_Sniffles-_

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Rating:** T.

**Pairing(s): **D/L (DUH! XD)

**Spoiler(s): **Hell no. LOL.

**Summary: **One week of sexual tension, flirting... and a whole load of situations... can they make it through without something happening? Stella thinks not. Danny/Lindsay.

**AN: **YAY!! omg I have missed writing something fluffy and funny... all my angst writing can get depressing... I suck big time at coming up with titles, I think this one is horrible but anyways.. so here is an idea I had.. hope you like it ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:::7 Days, Flirting and Excuses.**

By: Lila Wills.

_--------------------------------------_

**Monday**

Lindsay sighed in frustration and slammed the phone down. "Idiot!" She exclaimed.

Danny looked over at her from his desk with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Not you.. Them."

He chuckled, "Them?"

"Lawyers," She replied, dropping her head onto her hands.

Danny nodded, "Ah. I see."

"Is there some sort of law where guys just can't help but chat you up. I mean seriously! It's ridiculous," She said throwing her hands in the hair.

Danny put down the file in his hand, taking an interest in the conversation.

"Or is it just a guy thing. Do you guys except us to just put up with it? Do they really think that some cheesy pick-up line will actually work for them?" Lindsay continued.

"Hey we 'guys' don't all do it," Danny protested.

Lindsay stopped for a second and looked at him, "Yeah right. This coming from you," She snorted.

Walking over to her desk he leant on it and crossed his arms, "So you're saying that if some guy for no reason at all... complemented you, that you would mind?" He asked with a bemused smile.

"Compliment? A pick-up line is **not** a complement, Messer," Lindsay told him.

Danny adjusted his glasses and grinned, "Yes it is, Montana. See some guys aren't as open about feelings and stuff.. so they can't come out with something romantic and poetry-like."

Lindsay laughed, "So let me get this straight. Something as cheesy as 'Do you come here often?' is a man's version of poetry?" She said with a shudder.

Danny shrugged, "Well no. Hmm. Okay let me try."

Lindsay tilted her head with a suspicious expression, "Try what?"

"Just go with me on this okay. As a sort of experiment."

"No way," Lindsay said shaking her head.

"Aww. Come on," Danny pleaded. "I've never know you to say no to an experiment," He with smirk.

Still shaking her head she tried not to smile, "Yeah. But that was to do with science.. not your demented guy ego test with pick-up lines."

"Please!" He said with a lop-sided grin, knowing the affect it had on her.

"Fine," She gave in, her voice annoyed, but a smile now spread on her face.

Clearing his throat he rubbed his chin in thought, Lindsay laughed. "Okay there is... the normal, way cheesy, well-known ones.. like-" He looked at her with a grin, "Did it hurt?" He started then waited for her to go along.

Lindsay stilled her laughing, "Did what hurt?" She asked, pretending to be puzzled, even though she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"When you fell from heaven," Danny said in an like it was obvious tone.

Lindsay blushed in-spite of herself and giggled, Danny shook his head with a chuckle. "And there's..," He regained his posture, "Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night."

Another giggle from Lindsay.

"Alright. I agree that **those** are way too cheesy, and unless your drunk, no-one uses them. Well I don't."

"Good. I'm glad. Don't want other girls to have to be exposed to you _and_ cheesy pick-up lines," Lindsay sassed.

Danny shook his head, "Ha. Ha. Nice way to burst my ego, Monroe."

"Pleasure. Anytime," She replied with a wink.

It never occurred to him that the situation they were both getting into was going into a dangerous flirting zone. With lots of sexual tension.

"Okay, then there are the really... innuendoes to do with appearance and what have you.." Danny said trying not to look at her for too long, or he would never be able to get through it without doing something.

Changing his tone into a deep husky tone, "Your ass is so fine that it is a shame that you have to sit on it."

Lindsay let out a gasp and shoved him lightly, Danny chuckled.

"What's that on your face?" He asked, in his normal voice.

She fell for it and frowned slightly, "Where?"

"Oh, must just be beauty," Danny replied smiling, he leant over and pretended to wipe her cheek. "Here, let me get it off. Hey, it's not coming off!"

Lindsay giggled and swatted his hand away, "What do you do spend all day practicing these in the mirror?"

"No."

"Oh! So thats what you do with Flack when you go out for drinks."

Danny laughed, "Flack isn't that smooth, could never pull any of them off."

"True, but I don't think you're any better," She replied.

With another shake of his head he continued, "Pinch me."

Lindsay leant forward and pinched his forearm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You asked me to."

He rolled his eyes, "I guess that line didn't go so well, hmm."

Lindsay smiled innocently and leant her head on her head, looking up at him with her eyes widened.

Danny licked his lips and leant on the desk next to her on his elbow. "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Lindsay chuckled, "There aren't enough "O"'s in the word "smooth_"_ to describe how smooth you are."

Danny looked at her with surprise, "Oh wow! Miss. Monroe. You have some up your sleeve, don't you."

"I might have, cowboy," She said biting her bottom lip.

"You do huh? Well... let me see... something you haven't heard... DNA swabs: 30 dollars. Cheap Break Room coffee: 15 dollars. The way your smile lights up my day: Priceless," He said, huge smile plastered on his face.

Lindsay was left speechless, and her cheeks reddened. "Uh.."

"My god. Lindsay Monroe.. speechless. No comeback. Wow."

"Shut-up," Lindsay replied, still blushing. _'God Linds, get a grip!'_

"Okay maybe not. You can speak," He said with a laugh.

"You uh--- want to go get some lunch?" Lindsay asked, surprising both her and Danny.

"Sure, beats paperwork," He answered and stood up, going over to grab his jacket that was hanging from the back of his chair.

Lindsay put on her jacket and pulled her hair out of the collar, Danny stood near the doorway watching her. She looked up, "What?"

"Ya know, you look really hot. You must be the real reason for global warming," He said.

Stella happened to walk past as he spoke, she stopped at the doorway and raised her eyebrows at Danny. "What's going on?"

Danny blushed and stared at the floor, while Lindsay fidgeted with her hair. "Nothing," Danny replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh-huh. Right," Stella said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go--- press the elevator button," Danny said rushing past Stella.

Stella crossed her arms and looked at Lindsay with her Stella 'you're-going-to-tell-me-one-way-or-another' look.

"Hey Danny!, wait for me!" Lindsay called, almost running after him.

Stella shook her head and laughed, "Well. I don't think this is going to last very long. It is only a matter of time before things start to happen," She said to herself, with a knowing smirk.

She walked out into the hall and heard, "Danny Messer!!"

Stella looked down the hall to see Lindsay shoving Danny into the elevator, Danny put his hands up in mock surrender. "Come on, Montana."

"Hell no!" She shook her head adamantly, trying hard not to laugh.

Stella put a hand to her head and chuckled, "Definitely won't last one week. let alone any longer."

**TBC:::**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This fic was inspired by the humor and flirting from **_all the glitters_**'s drabbles.. and **_lyss02_**'s 'Bet You'... so thank you both for writing such lovely D/L fics!

I'll try and update soon. As always.. Read & Review! xo

Lila


	2. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: **Again. They don't belong to me. SHOCK. SURPRISE.

**AN: **Whoa. 23 reviews-- omg I am speechless. Wow.

Thank You's _**all the glitters**, _Aww thank you Delia! and I know! _Are_ CBS that clueless?-- It's ridiculous. Again, thank you SO much, I'm glad I haven't forgotten how to write fluff. LOL.

**_mj0621 _**&**_ tv freak 92. . _**you two are awesome friends! _-HUGS-_

_notesofwimsey, tria246815, x-hanna-x, dddynamite, Ninde Ancalime, xhiko, Standofffan, **lyss02 (m&m's for you! lmao)**, ItDBMe, serenity2bliss, Not-Your-Average-Kid, n-icole.z, The Little Corinthian, astronomylover, **chili-peppers (yayy, thanks)**, Baby-Atemu**...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **_Ah, what the hell... **M&M's for everyone! **-hands them out-

All you '_Anonymous' reviewers--_whoever ya'll are... thanks! roflol.

Okay. Okay, enough outta me... read on... ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:::7 Days, Flirting and Excuses.**

By: Lila Wills.

_--------------------------------------_

**Tuesday**

Danny sat in the Break Room very early in the morning, he had a mug of coffee sitting on the table beside a stack of files, a coffee he had abandoned as soon as he drank the first sip. And he was reading over yet another list of phone records that were left over from yesterday's case. But at that time in the morning, the information went into his head-- then out again.

"Good mornin'," He greeted his partner as she stepped through the door.

"Hmm," Lindsay responded, walking over to the chair next to him and dropping into it with a sigh. She had her hair in a loose pony-tail and a sweatshirt over jeans.

Danny quiet happily put down the file, "Long day?" He asked with an amused smile.

She rolled her eyes, "It's five in the morning, Danny. The day technically hasn't, or _shouldn't _have even started yet."

He laughed, "Then why the.. er... choice of clothes? Not that I mind, I mean it's very--- comfy?" He said eyeing her outfit up and down.

Lindsay turned her head to look at him with a eyebrow raised. "I brought a spare pair of clothes with me. Basically, I rolled out of bed and got dressed.. then dragged my ass-"

"Cute one at that," Danny butted in. The early hour and lack of sleep obviously having no affect on his ability to make some smart ass comment.

Ignoring him, Lindsay coughed and continued, ".. Into the bathroom, was barely awake while brushing my teeth. Then somehow I got on the subway... and to be honest I can't remember how I even got all the way to the lab."

Danny stared at her for a minute, just observing.

She looked at him and squirmed in her seat, "What are you staring at?" She asked, because having his gaze locked on her impacted the color of her cheeks.

"Nothing. It's just for someone who literally rolled out of bed. You don't look half bad," He replied with a shrug.

Lindsay shook her head, "Whatever you say."

"So, your not a morning person then I guess," Danny said stretching his arms as he yawned.

Lindsay averted her eyes from his t-shirt and leaned her head on her hand, on the chair armrest. "It took you a year and a half to figure that out? Messer."

Folding his hands behind his head he shrugged, "Maybe. I suppose I just haven't been on early morning shifts in awhile."

Lindsay nodded aimlessly even though she wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. Danny waved his hand in-front of her face, "Yo, Montana."

She blinked and squinted at him slightly, "Sleep. I NEED sleep!" She groaned and banged her head onto the table.

He tried not to laugh, instead chuckled. "Will caffeine do?"

Lindsay turned her head, "Huh?"

"Coffee," Danny explained, "The coffee in here ran out, and to be honest I am willing to thank whoever forgot to re-fill it. You want to go get some fresh coffee? There is really good Café around the corner."

Pulling up the sleeve of her sweatshirt she glanced at her watch, "Open at five-twenty-one in the morning?" She asked in disbelief.

He grinned, "Eh. They're New Yorkers. Make amazing coffee though."

Lindsay smiled with a dreamy expression, "Sounds good. Don't think my legs can still work though."

"I can carry you. Won't be the first time," He offered.

She pretended to be off put, "Jeez, okay I'll get up," She said smirking as she got up.

Danny shook his head and got up too, "Well. I think I should keep this for future reference, you really _aren't_ a morning person."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. They better have cake or something, I haven't eaten anything," She said as she walked out the doorway.

He followed her still chuckling under his breath, "I think they have cheesecake."

Lindsay yawned, "Good. I love cheesecake," She stated as she without knowing leant her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Danny looked over at her and shook his head smiling, _'Okay maybe the fact she isn't a morning person isn't such a bad thing.'_

As they walked past the elevators to the locker room, Mac stepped out of the elevator.

He raised his eyebrows at the scene in-front of him, "Morning you two."

Danny waved as they passed, "Mornin' Mac."

"Mmm." Lindsay half waved before yawning again, her head still on Danny's shoulder. Not having the energy to move it off.

Mac watched them go and shook his head. _'When am I going to learn. Stella is always right.' _He thought to himself as he walked off to his office.

---------------

Opening the door for her Danny took ahold of Lindsay's shoulders and guided her to the bench. "You sit here, before you collapse."

"I am not that tired," She argued through a yawn.

"Sure you're not. You couldn't possibly be tired. I can't believe I would think such a thing," He replied laughing as he opened his locker and grabbing his jacket.

Lindsay kicked his leg only slightly from where she was, "I'm not going to be tired for long. Three or four expresso's and I'll have more energy than Flack."

"Then maybe you should stay tired. Having that amount of energy is NOT normal," He commented as he shut the locker with one hand.

She smiled, "Your probably right."

"I am always right."

"Oh dear. What did you take this' morning. Messer-Self-confidence pills?" She asked, shaking her head as she got up and opened the door.

Danny smirked and walked up, grabbed her from behind and lifted her onto his shoulder. Lindsay gasped, "Danny!"

"Yes Montana?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't kill him later for what he had done.

"Uh--- what are you doing?" She asked, definitely more awake than she was before.

"You want to walk?"

Lindsay bit her lip, "No. Not really."

"Then is there a problem?" He asked as they walked in the direction of the elevator.

"Um.. I guess not," She replied now in a fit of laughter at his actions.

"Okay thats sorted."

Mac stood in the Break Room as they walked past, he just about dropped his coffee mug as his eyes widened.

Danny waved to Mac as he carried Lindsay into the lift. The doors closed, leaving Mac standing there still, he blinked and rubbed his forehead. _'Now either they have gone mad, or I have... both ways I'm screwed.' _He sat down and opened the newspaper and let out a deep breath.

---------------

"Coffee a la' Monroe," Danny smirked as he passed Lindsay her coffee.

"Caffeine!" She exclaimed taking it gratefully, looking up at him she pouted. "No cake?"

"You willing to share?" He asked holding up two spoons.

"If I share, what's in it for me?" She asked over the rim of her mug.

He sat down next to her and smiled, "I pay," He replied.

"Okay." She answered already picking up one of the spoons. "I want the front half.."

"Alright," He laughed and picked up the other spoon, then leaned over next to her to get some cheesecake.

Lindsay ate a mouthful of cheesecake and sighed, "Hmm," She swallowed and looked at him with a dopey grin, "Did I tell you how much I _love_ cheesecake?"

He chuckled, "Maybe once or twice."

"My mom used to make me cheesecake, it was absolutely **amazing**," She said leaning back in her chair.

"Really? Well it sounds amazing," He replied reaching over to get his coffee.

"It was."

Danny nodded, "My ma' always made great cookies. Man I could eat millions of them, In fact I think one day me and Louie did eat that many."

Lindsay smiled, "I guess we both have a bit of a sweet tooth eh?"

"Yes. Yes we do." He winked at her.

"Pssh. Please. Get over yourself already, how do you live around yourself with that ego?"

He pointed his spoon toward her, "You. I guess you bring me back to the real world."

Laughing she smiled and picked up a napkin, "Well, since your still with us here in the 'real world' you might want to get the cheesecake of your mouth. Here," She said passing it to him.

He took it from her, and oddly (to him) enjoyed touching her hand for even such a quick moment. "Thanks."

"So Messer, you come in here often?"

He raised his eyebrows, remembering their conversation yesterday. "Sometimes, why?"

"Nothing. Just that blonde waitress over there has been looking, or more like staring at you since we walked in," She said leaning her chin onto her hand.

Danny looked over behind him slowly then sighed before quickly turning back around. "Oh no."

"What? Ex-girlfriend?" She asked observing the waitress.

He hung his head slightly, "Will you stop looking over there, the last thing I want is for her to come over here. And yes, we went out for a week or something."

"Must be a record for you," She sassed with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

"I think your having real bad luck today."

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he stared into his coffee.

"Your waitress ex is coming over here."

"Her name is Demi."

Lindsay sipped at her coffee, "Well waitress Demi is making her way over."

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked looking up from his coffee.

"Uh. I guess. What?" She asked curiously, eating some more cheesecake.

"Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

She choked and almost spit out her mouthful. She was just glad it wasn't coffee. "Er--," She cleared her throat and stared at him in slight shock, "Why?"

"I need her to leave me alone. If she comes over here and thinks that I'm still available she will stalk me, call me... she will _not_ leave me alone until I go out with her again. Please Linds, please.." He pleaded.

She sighed in defeat and put down her coffee, "Fine. But you will owe me huge. I will own your ass for the next two months, anything I need you'll do?" She asked brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Yes," He answered with a nod.

"Wow. You really don't want to talk to her," She said in surprise, pausing for a minute she nodded, "Okay fine. I'll do it. But if you so much as tell anyone-"

"You are free to kill me," Danny agreed that he would owe her. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "Shut-up. I haven't even done anything yet-"

He chuckled with a smirk, "Yeah, I know. But thanks."

"Shh, she's coming closer."

"Danny?" The blonde waitress who Danny had named Demi came over next to him with a big wide-eyed grin.

Lindsay saw Danny almost wince at the blonde's voice. _'Oh man what did I agree to?!'_

"Hey, Demi," Danny greeted, trying his hardest to smile.

"How've you been?" She asked, glancing side-ways at Lindsay.

Danny nodded. "Good. Good."

Turning to face Lindsay she finally became aware of her presence, "Hi," Demi said with fake grin.

Lindsay felt like pulling on her hair in annoyance, _'Stay calm' _She said to herself"Hi," She replied.

"Demi," Danny said looking over at Lindsay he smiled, "This is Lindsay Monroe," He introduced.

Lindsay just about jumped out of her skin when he put his hand on top of hers, but the affect didn't show one bit, luckily. Demi's fake smile was obviously strained as she looked down at their intwined hands.

"Linds, this is Demi Parker."

Lindsay nodded and used the position they were in to lean into Danny, letting her curls fall onto his shoulder. She was sure she had heard Danny gulp, but not quiet sure.

"Don't we have to get back?" Lindsay hinted to Danny. Not liking how comfortable she felt being in that sort of situation with him.

"Yeah. You're right. Demi would you mind gettin' us the bill?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"I'll be right back," Demi said going off the the counter.

Lindsay turned and whispered into Danny's ear, "She is still looking over here."

"Let's get outta here then. I'll take Break Room coffee over this any day."

"I agree," She replied. It had meant to sound confident, instead it came out in an unsure tone. She knew that when things like this kept happening that the line between one type of relationship and another became way too tempting to cross.

"Here you go," Demi said coming back over.

"Thanks." Danny placed some money down onto the table. He got up and helped Lindsay put on her jacket, causing her to once again blush.

They made their way to the door, still holding hands because Demi had her gaze locked on them. Stepping outside they had forgotten about their joined hands each of them getting used to the feeling. Lindsay reveled in how both of their hands molded together perfectly.

If Danny was having bad luck then it got a whole lot worse when Stella walked up to them. _'Why did I pick a coffee shop right next to the lab? I'm such an idiot.'_

"Danny, Lindsay!" Stella greeted with a cheery smile. Unlike some people Stella seemed to love mornings. She walked up to them but didn't speak for a couple of minutes, "I knew it!"

"What?" Lindsay asked, just as confused as Danny. _'Your still holding hands with him you idiot! Oh god.'_

Danny obviously had the same thought and they instantly let go. "We-- um. Linds was just helping me out. Look we have to get back to the lab, Mac will be wondering where we are by now. See ya' Stel," He said in a rush, then knowing that Stella already thought something was going on and it wouldn't make any difference.. he took Lindsay's hand again and pulled her with him to the direction of the lab.

"Okay, well I'll see ya'," Stella chuckled. She knew that nothing was going on yet, but she just loved to make them squirm.

_'Hmm, and it is only tuesday. Five days to go. I wonder if Mac believes me now.'_

She watched the two walk off and smiled. She had been waiting for this to happen for way too long... because if something didn't happen. She was to the point that she would be quiet happy to kill both of them.

_'If they don't do something... then I will... maybe I won't even have to... let's just wait and see.'_

**TBC:::**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this one... I know, it isn't as good... but with all my angstness I still have to get into writing fluff again... :)

Read & Review!

-o-o-o-**Lila**-o-o-o-


End file.
